


Bubblegum medicine and Beatles songs

by Drowse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Castiel, Alternate Universe, Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Castiel is Dean Winchester's Son, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dean is a good dad, Doctor Dean, Domestic Dean Winchester, Fluff, Half-Human, Hey Jude, Nearly Human Castiel, No Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, References to the Beatles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cas is sick, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowse/pseuds/Drowse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awakes to the sound of Cas crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum medicine and Beatles songs

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is Dean's adopted son. Cas is about 2 and he is half angel, half human.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own these characters, only the story written about them.

Dean was resting in his bed. He'd fallen asleep too early and now was up too early. It was about 5 am, the sun wasn't even up yet. Dean closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep. Suddenly he heard a loud crying and slight coughing sound. _Cas!_ Dean jumped out of bed and ran into Castiel's room. He turned the light on and looked at his baby. Castiel was standing in his crib holding onto the bars, crying. Little Cas' face was red and tear stained. Castiel looked up at his father, bouncing, he wanted to be picked up. "Whaaaaat is the wrooonnng with you?" Dean asked in a loving tone. Dean picked him up and Castiel clung to him like a dryer sheet, laying his little head on his daddy's shoulder. Dean danced around with Cas in his arms, trying to calm him a little. "Hey, hey, shhh." Dean cooed as he rubbed Cas' back and danced around. Cas whined and sniffled as he tried to stop crying.

 

 

Dean sat down in the rocking chair with him and shifted him onto his knee. He rocked Cas gently, rubbing his back. Cas had stopped crying, but still sniffled. He swallowed, he'd just about slobbered all over himself from his crying. "Do you not feel good?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. Dean felt Cas' forehead, he was burning up. Dean unzipped his onesie and fanned Cas' chest and face. Cas frowned, looking like he was about to cry again. Dean slipped the onesie off Cas, leaving him in just a diaper. "Daddy needs to take your temperature." he told Cas. Cas' lip poked out. Dean picked Cas off his lap and set him back in his crib. He went into the bathroom and opened the medicine chest, looking for the thermometer. He found it and he found the covers for it that go in your mouth. He didn't use a rectal thermometer on Cas, he thought that was cruel. He returned to Cas' room and picked him up. He sat back in the rocking chair, with Cas in his lap. "Open." instructed Dean. Cas opened and Dean set the thermometer under his tongue. "Hold it there for me." Dean said. Cas nodded and closed his mouth. He still was frowning.

 

 

Dean held him close, rocking him. He heard the thermometer beep and Dean took it out of Cas' mouth. "Good boy." he praised. He looked at Cas' temperature. 101.6 "You have a fever, Cas. I'm gonna give you some medicine." Dean announced. "Taste bad?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled softly. "No, baby. It tastes like bubble gum." he answered. Cas smiled weakly. Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen with Cas in his arms. He sat the little Cas on the kitchen counter while he fished out some medicine. He poured the medicine in the little cup given and handed it to Cas. "Drink this, it'll help you feel better." Dean told him. Cas looked the pink liquid. Cas shook his head, handing the cup back to Dean. "Do you want to feel bad?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head. "Then take your medicine." Dean said sternly. Cas frowned. He downed the medicine quickly. He gagged and gave Dean a disgusted look. Dean wanted to laugh but didn't want Cas to think he was laughing because he was sick. "There." Dean said, putting the cup into the sink. "Was that so bad?" Cas nodded. Dean kissed his forehead. "You lied, don't taste like bubblegum." Cas told Dean with a serious look. Dean kissed his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't know." he replied. Cas smiled weakly.

 

 

"Do you need to be changed before I put you back to bed?" Dean asked. Cas blushed. That meant yes. Dean collected Cas from the counter and took him back to his nursery. He laid Cas on the changing table. Cas squirmed, he didn't like being still. Dean unfastened his diaper and lifted his legs. Only pee. He quickly took Cas' diaper off and threw it away. He lifted Cas' legs again and slipped a clean diaper under him. He put a little baby powder on Cas, he didn't need diaper rash along with a fever. He fastened Cas' clean diaper. Dean blew a raspberry on Cas' tummy, making him giggle. Dean tickled Cas' tummy, making him giggle even louder. He could tell Cas was feeling a little better. Suddenly Cas' face got serious. "Can I sleep wiff you, dad?" he asked, his blue eyes looking up at Dean. Dean smirked. "Yes Castiel, you can sleep with me." Cas smiled. Dean picked him up and Cas shivered. Dean grabbed Cas' pacifier and took him to his room. He laid Cas down on the bed and gave him the pacifier. Dean got into bed beside him. "'Uddle mee!" Cas begged. Dean pulled Cas to his chest, spooning his small body."Luv you, daddy." Cas said around his pacifier. Dean's heart melted. "I love you too buddy." he replied. "Go to sleep." Dean told him. "Kay." Cas answered.

 

 

Cas felt warm in his daddy's arms. His favorite place to be was in his daddy's arms. Cas wiggled in Dean's embrace. Dean held him tighter, to make him stop. Cas could never get still in bed. The energizer bunny, Dean called him.  Cas took his pacifier out of his mouth. "Sing it." he ordered. Dean sighed. "Cas, daddy's tired." Dean declared. Cas squirmed. "Pease." he asked. Dean sighed. "Hey Jude." he began. Cas put his pacifier back in his mouth and started to suck it. "Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart." Cas sighed as he sucked his paci. He loved when his daddy sang to him. "And then you can start. To make it better." Dean continued. Cas sucked his paci as his eyes began to roll back into his head. Dean felt Cas go limp. He was asleep. Dean stopped singing.  He smiled and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Castiel." he whispered. Dean drifted asleep, much to his surprise. It was the best night's sleep Dean had in a long time.

 

 

 


End file.
